MoonFoxes of Konaha
by ShiroCat
Summary: Read and find out :)


Moon Foxes of Konaha Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other animes that may appear there will be several.

Chapter 1

WhiteHeart's Birth

The forests around Konaha were protected by mystical beast infact there were many colonies in these forests and at any given time you could see them together. To the east there was the smallest Silverstorm clan who were the newest of the clans there main color was white and gold but they could be other colors to. To the west there was the Shadowstorm clan they were larger and they were mainly black infact that did not change much at all. They were also the most cut throught of all of the clans. To the south was the Starstorms these could be any color under the sun if they wished it. They were more of the normal Kitsune than the other two. To the north were the Sunstorm clan and this clan was golden and there was no difference in color of this clan. Then there was the clan that dwelled in the Hokage monument itself though many of the counsel thought they should be kicked out and this was the highest and the most powerful they were also the most colorful of the clans this kitsune clan was the Artemis clan and they were beautiful. They are also the clan that our story starts in though no one would guess that they power of this clan and the others would be almost completely removed by none other than the Shadowstorm clan. Now so that you understand you must know the way the colors are for this clan. Now most of them are born white then depending on the skills that they choose they change colors. The colors range from the most rare white and gold and white and silver to the most chosed white and black and white and off white. But these are just the colors of the beta foxs the ones that are chosen at birth are the alphas for they have the colors of all of the others in the clan. Of every litter born there is always one alpha that is born that alpha is taken and trained by the village. Now this is where our story starts at the birth of one of strongest alphas that the clan has ever produced.

In one of the enclosed caverns in the monument lay a young female fox who was white and black in color she was about to give birth to a litter of twelve kits one of who would have a special story told about her and it seemed that all of the clans knew that there was something different about this litter of kits and hoped that they would come safely for this may be the chance for their leaders to have one last alpha for it was time for the alphas to stop being produced for the next twenty-five years. As soon as the labor started though it was obvious that something was wrong the female began to get weaker and weaker and she gave birth to eleven dead kits the twelfth and last had yet to come and its mother was getting even weaker by the minute and dying. Finally one of the others went and got one of the healers from the village and she came and delivered the last of the kits a multicolored kit with blue eyes. It was unusual that the young kit had its eyes open it was also unusual that she was almost the size of her mother who had died during the birth. The rest of the clan thought that this was a ill oman and picked on the young fox until finally she had been pushed over eighty feet off the monument. Now this would have killed a normal kitsune but for some reason the kit survived but was horribly injured.

The counsel found her and that was the last straw for them for something this young should not have gone through this. She was placed in a large enclosure in the Hokage's office so that everyone could keep an eye on her. This would also be the last time that the Artemis clan would be seen in the monument for no one could stand seeing a young animal like this have a crushed spine it they would be lucky if she could survive on her own. The hokage smiled as he heard a knock on the door and in came the team that had insisted on taking care of the young fox.

"Minato I didn't think you would be here to day there hasn't been much of a change. She just lays there and whines she hurts."

"When is the first surgery?"

"Tomorrow I am just glad she has started to take to the bottle because if she didn't she would not survive it."

"I think she will do just fine."

While these two were talking the kids started to feed the paralyzed fox kit that was curled up under the blankets that she was given. No one could understand why someone would do what the foxes had done to her.

"Minato sensei why would they do this? I mean she didn't do anything to them except be born."

"Its hard to say."

"Wrong place in the wrong time."

"That could be Kakashi but it was still uncalled for. She was lucky that the counsel found her before a wild animal or one of the other colonies found her. It will be hard for her to fight by our side now let alone survive. The best she would be at this point is a very dangerous pet that has to be careful not to hurt herself."

They all went silent as they watched the fox try and play on her makeshift bed. She would be the pet of the hokages since she was immortal. It probably would hurt her pride. By the end of the day everyone left and they got her ready for surgery in the morning. Her small body was laid out on a table and they waited for the next day to arrive when they would sedate her.


End file.
